


Blood Wine

by softmothprince



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Collars, Consent, Dirty Talk, F/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Vampire Bites, Vampires, at the end, val loves his pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Valerius' pet has recently cut her hair and she is worried he will not like it. He finds that he needs to push any worry from her pretty little head.





	Blood Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I'M HERE, YOU'RE HERE, WE'RE THOTS, ALRIGHT LETS GO
> 
> consent is very important, keep your claws and fangs to yourself
> 
> TW for blood
> 
> (i know it's kinda obvious in the tags but i still want to do this cause i talk more about it than in my other vamp fic)

  
"Come here, pet. On your knees."

A soft thud is heard as Isabel falls to her knees, the short dress she wore exposing her skin to getting bruised and rug burns. She crawls over to the waiting man, sitting in front of his crossed legs with her hands resting in her lap and head bowed. She melts when his cool fingers gently stroke her hair, lightly tugging on one of the short strands.

"While I will miss your long hair, I do like it this way. But it won't be the same when I grab it to pull you onto my cock."

A muffled whimper comes from her throat, thighs pressing tighter together. The fingers slide down her cheek, then snag onto her chin to tilt it up. Fiery amber locks with pale gold.

"If you have something to say, little one, say it." He orders with a raised brow, voice stern but still light.

Licking her dry lips, Isabel whispers: "It won't be the same? I'm sorry, my lord."

A small croon comes from the man, and he once again strokes her hair.

"Do not be sorry, dear pet. I do quite enjoy this look on you. The way the curls now frame your face, tickling your shoulders that look so lovely with my marks."

He touches one of the marks, the dark hickie almost hiding the two dot scars. Isabel shivers, leaning into his touch with a content sigh. Though, to his disapproval, some of the marks were fading. This simply wouldn't do. While his pet knows she belongs to him, it wouldn't do her harm to have more reminders of it.

"On the bed, on your back. Take off your dress, as well. I'm sure you wouldn't want to spill your blood on such a beautiful gown."

As Isabel scrambles to crawl over to the bed and shed her dress, Valerius finishes the wine in his glass and sets it on the table. His legs uncross elegantly and he stands in a swift movement, keeping his eyes on his trembling pet, spread out on his burgundy silk sheets with his marks all over her body. It was such a beautiful sight. But some were fading.

He will have to rectify that. His eyes lock onto the choker around her neck. It was black with some sheer black frills, a large silver ring large enough for two of his fingers to loop through and tug at, which was something he loved to do. While she looked so nice in it, it had to go for now. Valerius snags a small key off the table beside him, then walks closer to the bed.

He pulls her close as he unlocks the tiny heart shaped lock in the back. Afterwards, he carefully places the choker, lock and key back onto the table, before returning to his eagerly waiting lover. He crawls over her, leaning down to nuzzle his nose into her neck. His fangs scrape lightly over her pulse, chuckling when she whimpers.

His teeth sink into her skin, a spurt of blood shooting onto his tongue. He moans, pulling his pet closer and fells her squirm. It wasn't from being uncomfortable, no, he could easily smell the thick arousal between her thighs. Valerius shifts as he strips his clothing, smirking when he catches her coyly look him and his erect cock.

He slips a thigh between her legs, rubbing against her heat with a content purr. He pulls away for a moment, licking a stripe up to her ear.

"Your blood is so hot and rich... much finer than any wine."

Many emotions bloom in her chest at his words. Valerius loves many types of wine, and to be raised above those meant she was special. Special to him. His fingers lightly rub her clit, pulling a soft whimper from her.

"And it gets so much tastier when I touch you."

He places tender kisses to the new bite, traveling to the other side of her neck to sink his teeth back in. By the end of the night, she would be covered once again with fresh marks. Valerius continues to bite over her body- her shoulders, breasts, hips, thighs -before he returns back up to lay his bloody lips over hers.

She whimpers at the metallic taste, but greedily swipes her tongue over his. Blood slowly drips out of the bite wounds, dripping down to the silk sheets. He continues to play with her clit, rubbing his leg against it as well until she was squirming and keening.

"Hmm, you want to cum, little slut? You want to cum for your master?"

Her head bobs up and down, but he growls and grabs her chin, jerking her attention to his narrowed eyes.

"Use your words, pet, you're not speechless already are you?"

Isabel pants, lips quivering before managing to form words: "N-no, I c... I can talk... please... can I cum? I want to cum so badly-" Her voice cracks and becomes a high pitched squeal when he increases the pressure against her clit.

"Oh? You want to cum from just my thigh? You don't want my cock tonight?"

She panics, eyes shooting open completely and she shakes her head.

"No! I want your cock! I want you to fuck me, please! Please, master, I need your cock!"

"Shh..."

He caresses her bare hip, the hand on her jaw going to her throat. The grip is loose, but the motion spoke a thousand words. It was comforting, the trust she was putting in him to do so.

"Good girl. You've asked so nicely."

The hand on her hip vanishes, pulling his throbbing cock from his robe and he rubs the head against her wet lips.

"Deep breaths, pet. You don't want to cum to early, do you?"

He slowly slides into her, letting out a content sigh when her warmth clamps down around him.

"You take me so nicely, pet. So warm and tight. Your cunt makes it feel like I'm melting."

With how sensitive she was from the touching and biting, she came after only a couple short thrusts.

"Ooooh, love, look at that..."

Isabel ducks her chin to her chest, whining in shame and spewing countless apologize. He quickly shushes her by sealing her lips with his.

"Shhh, I'm not mad, darling. My little pet. I never said you couldn't cum." He murmurs against her lips, molten gold meeting whiskey.

The fear and panic in her eyes vanishes, and she smiles shyly.

"Th-thank you, master. Thank you thank you tha-AHH~!"

She is cut off by his thrust picking up, high pitched squeals and loud moans pouring from her throat. Her hands grab and tug at the fabric covering his back and shoulders, nails digging in easily. Isabel's shaky legs manage to lock around his waist, changing the angle and made her almost short-circuit. Another mind-blowing orgasm rushes through her body, tears down her cheeks.

A scream from over stimulation echoes in the night, coming from Valerius launching and biting her once again. With a few more thrusts, he spills inside her still fluttering pussy. His fangs retreat from her neck, the last bite more messy and bruised than the rest. He croons happily, nuzzling his nose against her flustered cheek as she pants and trembles.

He sits in her warm cunt for a moment, before pulling away enough to shift up and lay beside her. But before he could fully stretch out, his pet speaks up.

"Can... can I have my collar on again?"

He blinks, staring at her in confusion. She's never asked that before.

"Are you sure?"

She nods, bowing her head bashfully. With an affectionate hum, he grabs the collar and lock, slipping them back around her neck. An unknown tenseness in her shoulders vanishes, and she nuzzles back into his chest. Valerius hums, continuing to stroke her hair and decides to not question his pet. If there was something wrong, she would tell him in time. He is a patient man.

And he only wanted his pet to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> GET USED TO VALERIUS MY GOOD BITCHES CAUSE THE NEXT THING I POST WILL BE FOR HIM AS WELL
> 
> i'm going back to my blanket nest, love you all, drink water you thirsty hoes and remember to eat. this has been a message from the lazy and tired gremlin who wrote this.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
